


The Hobbit Foot

by MissGoodPage



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hobbit feet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoodPage/pseuds/MissGoodPage
Summary: "What did you just do with your foot?" A short Kilbo drabble.- Originally posted 6 years ago on tumblr.





	The Hobbit Foot

Au: Psss.... My lovely partner reminded me of a drabble I wrote ages ago. It is this silly little story, and I could not find it back. Because I remembered my account on here, but not the one I had on FF, and I had long since forgotten how to log in. I have been absent for a long, long while due to many reasons, some unfortunate, some happy. Eventually I made a new account on AO3, posted new works, was just as lazy in finishing them as I was before.  Long story short; I managed to remember my password after 5 freaking years! And! I decided to upload this tiny drabble here as well so I will never have to search unnecessarily for it again.  So here it is: enjoy:  
  
  


  
  
This is worthy of a drabble:

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**“The Hobbit Foot”**

It is a well-known fact that hobbits have exceedingly large feet. They are always bare and can endure rough surfaces as well as smooth ones. The use of them differs greatly per hobbit as some merely use them to walk and others are keen to explore the more sensual areas they could be used for. Wiggling them is one thing, spreading the toes another, and doing these things combined when placed against another man’s crotch is just another kink only a select group of hobbits found delight in.

Bilbo was one of these hobbits and when given the opportunity he would gracelessly slung his feet around to ‘accidentally’ brush against another man’s thigh, as he did now while moving behind a fallen tree trunk. He saw his opportunity and with his eyes fixed firmly in front of him he carelessly flung his right leg and moved his large hairy foot.

Toes wiggled against the rough layers of clothing his victim was wearing, but all these layers of fabric would not make him insensitive or ignorant of the assault.

With his lips clipped and a stern frown on his face, the hobbit pretended like nothing out of the ordinary was the matter as he clutched the two bowls of food close to his chest. His foot moved, brushed against the other man, and started to feel warm. The hobbit parted his lips.

It is no wonder that, when the two dwarf brothers were watching the Trolls taking two of their ponies off into the far distance, one of the brothers paled and froze on the spot. His dark eyes large and betraying his shock, Kíli grabbed the tree trunk in front of him hard and tried to subdue a moan.

The reason that had caused him to react in such a manner was a peculiar action by the small man at his side. It was an action that had come unexpected and unwanted, but that slowly turned into an action the dwarf began to savour.

Yet he could not let anyone know and instead of rousing his brother’s suspicion, or making a fool of himself by not reacting at all, he kept his stare in front of him as he replied blandly:

“What did you just do with your foot?”

Against all expectations the hobbit did not remove his foot from that hot spot and just glanced at the dwarf by his side with an unreadable expression.

“You don’t like it?” He asked, causing the dwarf to stutter and be utterly confused.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just,” he hesitated, “odd?”

The word he had settled for wasn’t probably very accurate to describe his actual thoughts but it was all that could escape him. The hobbit showed him a look of concern.

“I can take it away.” He murmured in a low voice so Fíli wouldn’t hear.

“No, don’t you dare.” Kíli’s harsh whisper surprised them both. His voice had been firm, his tone demanding which made the hobbit smile.

“All right.” Though Bilbo didn’t flush and turned his attention back on the trolls, a knowing smile still on his lips, he enjoyed the forceful way in which Kíli had spoken to him and had to suppress a shudder at the sound of the dwarf’s low voice. He had no idea Kíli could be this demanding, or arousing for that matter, and only blushed when he knew that the dwarf’s eyes weren’t on him any longer.

“They’re taking the ponies.” Fíli cried, and he pointed at the trolls. The two snapped out of their reverie and Kíli was the first to move, pressing himself closer against Bilbo’s foot and then broke contact. The hobbit let out a small sigh and glanced over at Fíli who hadn’t noticed anything that had happened between the two.

“We must get them back.”

Bilbo had no idea he’d be the one to do this job.


End file.
